Naked Day
by Color With Marker
Summary: Spencer participates in his camp's Naked Day, which is the same day as the Dodgeball Tournament... What could possibly go wrong?


_"The big camp Dodgeball tournament will begin in two minutes!"_ an announcement came from the speaker overhead of nine-year-old Spencer Shay.

"Dang it!" he groaned as he slipped off his jeans in the boys' locker room. His bunkmates informed Spencer that today was the camp's Naked Day, meaning that no one could wear clothes, starting at the beginning of the Dodgeball tournament. Spencer did think it was a bit bizzare, but Spanky called him a chicken, practically forcing Spencer to agree. The others said that they would be naked as well, and to meet them right as the game begins. Plus, this was an all-boys camp, so no girls would have to see Spencer... shirtless.

Spencer pulled his shirt off over his head, following with his socks, sneakers, and white briefs. He slipped out of the locker room and into the gym just as everyone began setting up. Spencer stood by his team, confused as to why everyone else was fully clothed in green gym shorts and white t-shirts. They took one look at Spencer before laughing.

"Gotcha!" they cracked. High-fives and fist-bumps went around, and Spencer stood there in shame, both hands covering the one spot that no one needed to see. Spanky slapped his hand across Spencer's bare butt, leaving a bright red handprint in the same spot. It stung, but not as bad as the stinging sensation Spencer felt in his eyes when he was about to cry. Spencer was about to slip away, until he heard the whistle.

"_GAME ON!_" the coach shouted. All of the boys quickly forgot about Spencer and ran into the middle of the gym where the red dodgeballs were sitting. Spencer scanned his eyes around the entire gym, only to find one other naked boy, covering himself as well, standing on the other side of the gym, looking not-so embarrassed.

"OW!" The cries of the other burly and athletic teammates of Spencer rang aronud the gym as they were pegged with multiple dodgeballs. Spencer didn't bother picking up any balls rolling past him, but rather dodged them in awkward ways so he could stay covered up. The other boys on his team had stood off to either side of Spencer, leaving him more vulnerable than ever.

Suddenly, all of the boys on the other team threw their balls at Spencer all at once. Spencer knew that it was either to reveal himself or get hit. He didn't get any chance to think as one ball hit him square in the chest. Then another in the arm. One bounced hard off of his knee. Spencer winced and bit his lip and let himself get hit with all of the dodgeballs being thrown. It felt like an eternity before it all ended, when the other team had nothing else left to throw at Spencer. He kept his back to the wall and slid out of the gym and back into the locker room. He ran straight to his clothes and threw them on, not wanting to see the red marks and bruises left behind, along with the scars of what everyone was saying. They set him up for this, and ridiculed him out of the gym. Spencer sat on the floor, leaned against the lockers, and cried.

Spencer heard the door opened and sniffled, praying it wasn't Spanky. Instead, it was the other naked boy, walking in and letting his arms swing freely by his sides. He looked over at Spencer and waved, smiling. Spencer gave him a funny look- _he was smiling? _- and waved back. The boy walked past Spencer to his own clothes and put them on, smiling and humming to himself as if nothing had happened.

"How are you okay with being humiliated like that?" Spencer asked.

"It's not that big of a deal," the kid replied as he slid his shirt over his pale body. "One day, I'll grow up and be a CEO of something, while they work for me, or become a hobo."

"Oh," Spencer said. "That's stupid."

"Well, maybe they'll work for you, too," the kid shrugged as he pulled his jeans over his scrawny legs.

"It's not really Naked Day, is it?" Spencer asked meekly.

"Nope, just Dodgeball Tournament Day," the kid said. He smiled and held out his hand. Spencer furrowed his brow in confusion. "You shake it," the kid said.

"Oh." Spencer shook the kid's hand, smiling. "My name is Spencer Shay. What's yours?"

"Socko," the kid said.

"That's a weird name," Spencer said.

"Don't worry about it when those losers out there work for us in twenty years." Socko smiled, revealing a missing tooth on the upper left side. His brown hair was parted to the side on the right and hung down like a mop. He had a hint of freckles that were mainly across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. His jade green eyes shone brightly, although his head didn't seem so bright to Spencer. Then again, neither was he.

"Yeah, maybe," Spencer said, running his fingers through his short dark brown hair.

"Don't ever forget today, because after today, we're going to be best friends," Socko assured him. Spencer smiled and nodded in agreement. At least they could be dim-headed idiots together while their tormentors had to earn minimum wage for them in the future.


End file.
